Feverish Lust
by LianeNyles
Summary: Izaya has to conquer his insatiable desire for the blonde for a bit because the said blonde himself becomes wrapped up in his fever. Read and review please. Hope you enjoy!WARNING : YAOI (Male pairings)


My switchblade snaps shut after being pointed at him, him snaps the burnt out cigarette previously on his lips. Cigarette thrown away, switch blade safely kept aside, I look up to meet his gaze freed from his blue shades.

_Lustful, beautiful _

_and mine._

I'm well within the living room and Shizuo at the doorway.

Click, the door is closed and locked.

_Well, well, let the games begin._

Both of us stare at each other. As if on cue he starts removing his bartender vest when I'm discarding my beloved jacket. How many times have we done this, so much that we are synchronized.

You'd expect it to get boring for me, the great Izaya. In that case you are never right. I'd never get bored of this. This feeling that only a certain unpredictable brute can gauge out.

He fulfills me. I, the perfect being, the body in which every cell every detail is known to me. Because he's the imperfect being, the body which is familiar to me. But, what lies beneath isn't.

I turn on my heels to move deeper into the house, both of us discarded our shoes long before. The first item to go. We don't want such clumsy objects to defy the beauty of our performance.

Silence, all around. My footsteps a muted thud, almost musical given my parkour rhythm. He takes long strides, catches me in his arms.

_uh-uh Shizu chan, not yet!_ I slink away from his grip like a feline playing hard to get. Well cut the simile I am a feline playing hard to get. I look back at him coyly.

A grin plays on his face. He stops dead on his tracks.

After a moment of confusion I regret having turned to look at him. His abruptness makes me mimick his movements. I pause in my escape. Of course one tenth of a second is enough for my mangy brute to wrap me in his arms.

"Should have run away, flea." I love the shudder electrifying me when he whispers those sweet nothings to me. He sure knows how to exploit me with his candid serendipity.

I lean back into his warmth to reply "nah! I feel warm". In fact this warmth is bit closer to burning, I wriggle in his slackening arms turning to face him.

"Shizu chan,..." I touch his forehead "you are feverish, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I'm fine, flea... just let me rest a bit and we'll continue okay?"

I openly scoff at his audacity. _How could he do this? Continue? Continue what exactly? You just turned me off better than a bloody cold shower_.

And how dare he lay such a predatory gaze over me giving the go sign?

Well everything was in place except his gaze. Damn him! Why does he still have it on me? I do see a bit of discomfort seeping into his eyes.

How could he be cute in such a situation. He's trying to blink away the exhaustion taking him over.

I blurted out "Oww Shizu-" when I felt him crash onto my shoulder.

* Dramatic sigh* Ahh! I suppose I have to take care of you today. I swear I was so riled up for a good evening today. I step away from my internal self grumbling at Shiuzo's inevitable incompetency.

"Hey, Shizuo can we move to the bedroom first? You need to rest properly." A low grunt of approval. What a turn of events. I was planning on him carrying me to the bedroom and here I am playing the nightingale for Shizuo.

I feel lucky that he collapsed after climbing the stairs. Geez... This man weighs a mountain on my frame. I can't help but think of all the times that he carried me across the hallway for a bath after nights of love. The slow caresses which followed are better than any aubade written. Neither can I help the smile when I realize what kind of a pain I must have been.

I hear a weak thanks when I haul Shizuo onto the comfort of the bed. I had to take a good look at his current state and I have to admit that despite all he looked hot. A thin layer of sweat adorning him and giving his skin a shimmering sense. Hair mussed up in the way I love what more could you want?

_Only... THIS MAN IS BLOODY SICK ARGH!_  
Yes, this is Izaya coming back to his senses in 3, 2, 1...

"Shizuo, hold on a bit until I get you some pills." I say as I unbutton his dress shirt and remove his trousers.

"Mmm... sorry flea"

"Don't be, get well fast so we can continue where we left off" I chirp to kill his idiotic statement and walk to the medicine kit in the kitchen.

Grabbing some towels and a bowl of cool water along with the medicine I walk back into the dark room. Shizuo shifts himself under the covers so he's upright to swallow the pills with a glass of water. He drank like a parched man.

"Want some more water?"

"No, this is enough."

"Try to get some shut eye, I'll cool off your fever with some towels." I start to shoo away the excess heat away with the cool water to which Shizuo responds. His furrowed brows slowly ease back to normal after a while.

"Hey, flea"

"mm.. why?"

"Thank you for this."

Blush colours my cheeks at this unexpected sincerity "Guess this is a tiny way to repay for the times you've taken care of me Shizu chan."

"I can't see your face Izaya. Come a bit closer."

I scoot closer. I have a vague idea what he's getting at, but I want to play into his hands. The devil sweeps in for my mouth.

Ahh! Heaven in me, where were thou? Shizuo's lips were calloused than earlier but what came next was breathtaking, literally. His cavern was wet and hot, it was like a sweet hell. One in which you wouldn't mind burning in. It was slow, agonizing but that heat was unexpected.

"Mmm... hah!" Shizuo smiled against my lips when he heard my obscene moan. "Always wanted to do that, hope you don't catch my fever though."

With that blatant statement he lulls into a slumber. His fingers clasped around mine don't slacken now. I tighten my own grip as I fly away to my own dreamland with no intention of letting go.

* * *

A/N - aigoo... I can't write the smut I wanted to. At least not yet. Readers settle for the fluff in this. It started off as a full blown lemon inspired by SIMON CURTIS - FLESH, but I couldn't end it like that. Sorry. OTL


End file.
